


Gedankenspiel

by Mindfield



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfield/pseuds/Mindfield
Summary: Das, was er hier tut, was sie beide hier tun, ist mehr als ein mutiges, übermütiges Gedankenspiel.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Gedankenspiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



> Großer Dank an @fanpersoningfox, ohne deine durchgehende Motivation hätte ich es gar nicht angefangen, noch fertig geschrieben! Außerdem vielen Dank für die Korrektur und Tipps :) It's all yours 💛💛💛
> 
> This is a case of 'no one wrote it for me, so I had to do it myself' and 'they just won't leave my head'.
> 
> So, the limitations due to covid19 are severely relaxed by now and I see many people in my country without masks or disregarding the distance rule. Especially, since the borders have reopened here in Italy. All I want to say is, please wear your mask, keep your distance and quarantine with the love of your life if possible :)

"Hier!", sagt Sebastian nur, während er ihm eine kleine Flasche im hohen Bogen zuwirft.

Thorsten fängt sie und wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er sich die Flasche genauer anschaut.

"Desinfektionsmittel. Ich war in zwei Läden, bevor ich die gefunden habe. Ich habe noch zwei große Flaschen im Auto", erklärt Sebastian.

"Oh danke." Thorsten lächelt und schaut zu Sebastian. Dieser schiebt gerade Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her und scheint Ordnung in das Durcheinander bringen zu wollen.

"Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?", fragt Sebastian in die Stille.

"Ja, der Hausmeister kommt irgendwann, um neue Feuermelder zu installieren, und ich weiß nicht, wann", erwidert Thorsten und bemerkt sofort, wie sich Sebastians Mimik einen minimalen Moment lang verdunkelt.

"Aber morgen, wie sieht es da bei dir aus?", schiebt er deshalb sofort hinterher.

Sebastian schaut endlich auf und lächelt ihn an. Thorsten wird etwas flau im Magen. Es freut ihn immer noch ungemein, dass sie sich so langsam wieder annähern. 

"Gut. Dann morgen also."

"Soll ich Bier mitbringen?"

"Nee, ich hab noch genug da."

"Super. Sag mal, wann ist das Meeting mit der Staatsanwaltschaft? Um 9, nicht?"

"Ja, wir haben noch zehn Minuten. Haben sie schon etwas durchblicken lassen wegen der neuen Regelungen?"

"Hab noch nichts gehört", erwidert Thorsten und lässt sich in seinen Bürostuhl fallen.

"Na dann."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wie hast du das eigentlich mit deiner Mutter gelöst?", fragt Thorsten während er sich auf Sebastians Couch zurücklehnt. Sebastian hat ihm soeben eine neue eisgekühlte Flasche Bier in die Hand gedrückt und sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt. Ein wenig näher als vorher, bemerkt Thorsten interessiert. Im Fernseher läuft leise ein Fußballspiel, dem sie recht wenig Beachtung schenken.

"Ihre Nachbarin kauft für sie ein. Ansonsten ist sie zum Glück sehr vernünftig und geht nur mit dem Hund vor die Tür. Außerdem näht sie jetzt auch Masken für sich und die ganze Nachbarschaft."

"Dann musst du dir darum wenigsten keine Sorgen machen."

"Nein, immerhin."

"Und die Kids? Auch alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, die haben sich vorhin erst gemeldet. Da weiß gerade niemand, wie es mit der Schule weitergeht. Aber ansonsten ist alles gut."

Thorsten nickt und nimmt einen Schluck Bier. Die nächsten paar Minuten verfolgen sie schweigend das Spiel.

"Ob die Verbrechensrate sinken wird?" Sebastian streckt sich und scheint noch ein bisschen näher zu rutschen.

"Zu hoffen wäre es."

"Hmm. Ich dachte mir, wenn wir sowieso zuhause bleiben sollen, solange kein aktiver Fall ansteht, dass wir alte ungelöste Fälle durchgehen können. Was sagst du dazu?"

"Da habe ich auch schon dran gedacht. Sonst fällt einem ja die Decke zuhause auf dem Kopf."

"Wenn das so ist, bleib doch hier." Sebastian sagt das so natürlich, als habe er nur darauf gewartet.

Thorsten verschluckt sich fast an seinem Bier.

"Hier? Nein, das kann ich nicht machen."

"Warum nicht? Du hast die Wohnung doch praktisch mit eingerichtet. Damals."

Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er sich und Sebastian die Wohnung streichen. Das warme Gefühl von Nostalgie macht sich in seinem Brustkorb breit. Aber hierbleiben? Das wäre zu gefährlich. Das geht nicht.

"Sebastian." Er versucht, wieder Vernunft in die Sache zu bringen, und legt sich bereits Argumente zurecht, warum es eine ganz schlechte Idee sei. Aber wollen tut er. Er möchte es viel zu sehr. Und genau da liegt sein Problem.

"Ich verspreche auch, mich um dich zu kümmern, wenn du krank wirst."

Thorsten mustert ihn. Sebastian meint es wirklich ernst mit dem Angebot.

"Ja? Sehr gnädig", erwidert er, versucht die aufkommenden Gefühle mit Sarkasmus in Schach zu halten und nimmt zudem einen Schluck Bier.

"Hast du mittlerweile ein Gästezimmer?", fragt er schließlich.

"Nein, aber ich schlafe sowieso die meiste Zeit auf der Couch oder in einem Bett der Kinder. Du kannst gerne meins haben."

Thorsten wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

Sebastian winkt ab. "Keine Sorge, alte Gewohnheit."

Thorsten schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf, muss aber dabei lächeln.

"Denk doch mal darüber nach. Falls hier auch ein Lockdown kommt, dann sitzen wir wenigstens nicht alleine in unseren Wohnungen. Ist doch langweilig."

Sebastian beugt sich zu ihm, um mit den Bierflaschen anzustoßen. Thorsten bedenkt ihn mit einem langen Blick.

"Lass mich mal darüber nachdenken."

Später knickt er dann doch ein. Nach den 10 Uhr Nachrichten und deren unaufhörlichem Aufdröseln der neuen Falldaten und Statistiken und den Prognosen der zahlreichen Experten, sowie Sebastian, der mit einem Lächeln und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sein Angebot wiederholt, ist er schließlich schwach geworden.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian begrüßt ihn am nächsten Abend mit einem Grinsen und "Na, Herr Kommissar?" und "Ich habe dir die Hälfte des Badschranks frei geräumt".

Das Angebot, in Sebastians Bett zu schlafen, hat er natürlich nicht angenommen und später festgestellt, dass die Couch zwar unbequem, aber dann doch nicht so unbequem wie angenommen ist. Die halbe Nacht liegt er nun wach, wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere und denkt immer wieder über Sebastian nach und was es bedeutet, dass er hier in seiner Wohnung ist, und über die Spannung zwischen ihnen, die so langsam wieder knistert wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen begrüßt Sebastian ihn mit dem Gesicht noch voller Rasierschaum und einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, die er ihm entgegendrückt. Es fühlt sich ein wenig beängstigend an, wie natürlich das zwischen ihnen ist.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mit einem Aktenstapel bepackt schließt Thorsten die Wohnungstür hinter sich und läuft in Richtung Küche, um die Akten auf dem Küchentisch abzulegen. Dort angekommen findet er diesen allerdings vollgepackt mit Küchenutensilien und Bananen. Er runzelt die Stirn. In diesem Moment dreht sich Sebastian zu ihm um. Er sieht ein bisschen gestresst aus.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragt Thorsten und stellt den Aktenberg auf einem der Stühle ab.

"Ich backe." Sebastian gestikuliert, als wäre die Antwort höchst offensichtlich.

"Aha?" Thorsten schmunzelt und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sei mal nicht so skeptisch, ich fange ja gerade erst an."

"Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?"

"Bananenbrot. Ein Familienrezept."

"Na dann kann ja nichts schief gehen. Kannst ja deine Mutter anrufen, wenn das wider Erwarten doch Probleme verursacht."

"Ein Familienrezept von chefkoch.de."

Thorsten lacht auf. Sebastian streicht sich die Haare zurück, lächelt Thorsten an und lacht dann mit.

"Ich höre jetzt Musik. Falls die Küche brennt, sag bitte Bescheid." Er berührt kurz Sebastians Hüfte und unterdrückt den verrückten Drang, nach Sebastian zu greifen und ihn an sich zu ziehen.

"Hab mal ein bisschen Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten. Immerhin ist das Bananenbrot auch für dich."

"Na dann, viel Glück. Ich schau später mal nach dir."

Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer lächelt Thorsten in sich hinein. Er freut sich bereits auf den Kuchen. Und noch mehr freut er sich darüber, dass sie beide wieder zusammen lachen können.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorstens Magen knurrt und tut sogar schon ein bisschen weh. Sie befinden sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Dienststelle, da heute ein verpflichtendes Meeting vor Ort angesetzt ist.

"Na, Hunger?", fragt Sebastian ziemlich überflüssigerweise.

"Ja, was denkst du denn?", schnaubt Thorsten. "Hättest du nicht so lange im Bad gebraucht, könnten wir jetzt schnell was vom Bäcker holen. Aber wir sind eh schon spät dran." Er versucht genervt zu klingen, aber in seiner Stimme befindet sich keine Härte. Und das bemerkt auch Sebastian sofort. Er kennt ihn einfach zu gut und durchschaut ihn viel zu schnell.

"Hätte ich keinen Mitbewohner, müsste ich mich nicht jeden Morgen so herausputzen", kontert Sebastian, gespielt pikiert, und fährt sich demonstrativ durch die Haare.

Thorsten lacht auf.

"Herausputzen nennst du das? Außerdem war das ganz klar deine Idee!"

"Jaaa. So, jetzt fahr hier mal schnell rechts ran!"

Thorsten erkennt das Werbeschild einer Bäckereikette und hält den Wagen trotz des Zeitdrucks am Straßenrand an.

Sebastian schnappt sich seine Maske und den Geldbeutel. Als er wieder aus der Filiale herauskommt, hat er eine Tüte mit dabei.

Thorsten startet den Wagen und lenkt ihn wieder auf die Straße. Sebastian desinfiziert sich die Hände und hat dann eine Brezel in der Hand, die in der Form eines Herzens gebacken worden ist und aufgeschnitten und mit Butter bestrichen wurde. Sebastian teilt sie sorgfältig und hält Thorsten eine Butterbrezelherzhälfte hin.

Der ist kurz irritiert, weil er wirklich nicht zu deuten weiß, ob das mit der Brezel ein Zufall ist oder Absicht und Sebastian entsprechend auf eine Reaktion wartet. Sebastians Mimik verrät nichts, aber er ist sich sicher, in seinen Augen ein Funkeln zu erkennen.

Schließlich gewinnt der Hunger die Oberhand und er nimmt sie dankend entgegen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorsten schiebt den Toaster ein wenig nach rechts, um den Wasserkocher anzuschalten. Zwei Tassen mit Kamillenteebeuteln hat er vorbereitet. Er stützt sich mit beiden Armen an der Anrichte ab und beobachtet durch den Schlitz im Wasserkocher, wie das Wasser langsam zu brodeln beginnt. Zu dem leisen Zischen gesellt sich Sebastians gedämpfte Stimme, der seit geraumer Zeit in seinem Schlafzimmer mit seiner Mutter telefoniert.

"Nein, Mama, das hab ich dir doch erzählt. Thorsten ist doch hier..."

Thorsten horcht auf. Eigentlich lauscht er ja nicht, aber dass Sebastian seinen Namen erwähnt, interessiert ihn dann doch.

"... ja genau, mein Kollege und bester Freund..."

 _Bester Freund._ Thorstens Herz pocht plötzlich ganz laut. Er lässt seinen Kopf für einen Augenblick auf die Brust fallen und schließt die Augen. Endlich. Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in ihm aus. Die Unsicherheit, die sich schwer auf sein Herz gelegt hatte nach Majas Entführung und ihn stets verfolgte, löst sich langsam auf und er kann freier atmen.

 _"..._ Ich hab dich auch lieb, pass auf dich auf..."

Zwei Minuten später betritt Sebastian die Küche. Thorsten füllt gerade die zweite Tasse mit Wasser und drückt diese dann Sebastian in Hand, als der sich neben ihm an die Anrichte lehnt.

"Danke", sagt Sebastian und nimmt einen Schluck Tee, nur um direkt das Gesicht zu verziehen, weil das Wasser definitiv noch zu heiß ist.

"Gerne." Thorsten verkneift sich einen Kommentar und zieht nur die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sebastian lächelt ihn nur schief an.

"Liebe Grüße von meiner Mutter soll ich ausrichten."

"Ja? Lieb von ihr. Grüße zurück, wenn du das nächste Mal mit ihr telefonierst."

Sebastian nickt und wagt sich wieder an den Tee. Eine Weile stehen sie nur da und nippen am heißen Wasser. Die Stille ist nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, es fühlt sich schön und leicht an. Thorsten spürt die Wärme von Sebastians Arm an seinem. Das Verlangen, seinen Arm etwas in Sebastians Richtung zu schieben und gegen seinen Arm zu drücken, lässt seine Finger kribbeln.

Thorsten lacht leise auf, bevor es tatsächlich macht und ignoriert dieses Bedauern, das einfach nicht aufhören will.

"Nicht schlecht, oder?" Sebastian wendet sich zu ihm. Thorsten ist sich sicher, dass er nicht den Tee meint.

_Bester Freund._

"Nein, ist es nicht", stimmt er ihm zu und stupst Sebastians Schulter leicht mit seiner an. Sebastian scheint einen winzigen Moment zusammenzuzucken, aber er weicht ihm nicht aus. Er erwidert den Druck, aber er senkt den Blick, fokussiert seine Tasse und wirkt plötzlich ein wenig nervös.

Thorsten nimmt das als Anlass sich der Situation zu entziehen.

"Schlaf dann schön!"

"Du auch."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hast du schon was ausgesucht?"

Thorsten fühlt ein leichtes Zupfen von Panik an seinen Nerven, als sich Sebastian ein bisschen zu nah neben ihn auf die Couch setzt. Er überlegt, etwas zur Seite zu rutschen, aber er bewegt sich kein Stück.

"Nee, ich finde nichts. Wir haben mittlerweile alles Interessante angeschaut und diese Tigerdoku hat mich für den Rest verdorben."

"Lass mich mal", sagt Sebastian bestimmt und greift nach der Fernbedienung. Er sucht sich durch die Reihen der Filmvorschläge.

"Wie wäre das?"

"Den hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ja, nimm den!"

Sebastian nickt und drückt auf play.

Irgendwann später hat Sebastian eine zweite Flasche Rotwein aus der Küche geholt und ist mit jedem Glas weiter in die Kissen gerutscht.

Mittlerweile läuft der zweite Film. Einer, der ihnen nach dem Ende des ersten vorgeschlagen worden ist, und bei dem Sebastian einfach auf play drückte.

Thorsten wirft ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Der Wein wattiert ihm mittlerweile ziemlich denVerstandund müde ist er auch. Was ziemlich ungünstig ist, denn immerhin sitzen sie auf seinem Bett.

In seinem Bauch flammt kribbelnde Nervosität auf, als Sebastian noch dichter an ihn heranrutscht und die Fleecedecke an einem Ende zusammenknäult, um sie dann auf die Rückenlehne neben Thorstens Schulter zu legen und seinen Kopf darauf zu betten.

Thorsten lehnt sich ihm ein wenig entgegen, weil Sebastian so eine furchtbare Hitze ausstrahlt und der Gedanke daran, ihn zu berühren, nah an sich zu ziehen und festzuhalten, kaum auszuhalten ist.

Falls es Sebastian auffällt, kommentiert er es jedenfalls nicht.

Thorsten versucht sich krampfhaft auf den Film zu konzentrieren, dem wirren Handlungsstrang zu folgen und sich die Namen der Charaktere einzuprägen.

Nach einer Weile scheint es zu wirken, denn die Müdigkeit gewinnt wieder die Oberhand und es wird immer schwerer, dem Film zu folgen und die Augen offen zu halten.

Und dann müssen sie eingeschlafen sein, denn als Thorsten seine Augen wieder öffnet, ist der Film zu Ende. Die Vorschau flackert am Bildschirm. Und Sebastian ist mit seinem Deckenknäuel halb auf ihn gerutscht und lehnt an seiner Seite.

Vorsichtig lehnt sich Thorsten vor, um den Fernseher auszuschalten, um Sebastian nicht zu wecken. Allerdings scheint die Bewegung oder die plötzliche Dunkelheit doch ein wenig zu viel zu sein, denn Sebastian atmet plötzlich lauter als vorher ein. Jetzt ist er also auch wach.

Doch Sebastian bewegt sich nicht. Bleibt an seiner Seite liegen. Lange Minuten passiert nichts.

"Weißt du noch, nach der Supermarktschießerei, als ich hier besoffen saß und du mich gefragt hast, ob da noch etwas anderes sei, was mich neben der Scheidung beschäftige?" Sebastians Stimme klingt schlaftrunken, heiser und leise.

Thorsten nickt kaum merklich, aber Sebastian muss die Bewegung spüren, so nah wie er ist.

"Das hat es. Tut es noch." Jetzt flüsterte er nur noch.

Thorsten wagt es nicht, nachzuhaken. Sebastian würde es schon sagen, wenn er das vorhat. Der verfällt allerdings wieder in Schweigen. Im Grunde wissen sie es ja beide.

Minutenlang hört er nur das leise kontrollierte Atmen von Sebastian.

"Du hast damals gelogen für mich", flüstert Thorsten nun.

"Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun." Jetzt ist seine Stimme ganz weich, voller Zuneigung und Wärme.

Sebastian berührt seinen Arm, gänsehautverursachend warm streicht er flüchtig darüber.

Thorsten schluckt trocken und atmet noch einmal durch, bevor seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite wendet und Sebastians weiche Haare an seiner Haut spürt.

"Ich auch für dich."

Und damit wird ihm schlaghaft bewusst, wie lange das schon todernst zwischen ihnen liegt und wie meilenweit sie den Grat zur Unprofessionalität überschritten haben

Lange sitzen sie da und atmen in die Stille als würde jegliches weitere Wort den Zauber des Augenblicks nehmen.

Als Thorsten das nächste Mal aufwacht, ist er allein. Die Decke, die Sebastian als Kopfkissen diente, ist über ihn drapiert. Er zieht die Decke näher an sich heran, sie riecht noch leicht nach Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vier Tage später sitzt Thorsten am Küchentisch und liest den ersten Brief seiner Post durch, die er gestern Abend auf dem Nachhauseweg noch bei seiner Wohnung mitgenommen hat.

"Hier, ein Brieföffner", schallt es aus dem Flur.

Sebastian kommt mit dem besagten Brieföffner in der Hand in die Küche. "Das kann man sich ja nicht mitansehen", kommentiert er die Papierschnipsel des geöffneten Umschlags.

Er dreht den Brieföffner geschickt in seiner Hand um und streckt Thorsten die stumpfe Seite entgegen.

"Danke."

Thorsten greift danach, ein bisschen zu hoch, sodass seine Finger über Sebastians streichen. Kribbelnde Hitze fährt durch seine Finger. Sebastian lässt jedoch nicht gleich los und so halten sie beide den Brieföffner fest. Thorsten versucht seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, doch Sebastian mustert ihn nur seltsam intensiv. Sofort schnellt sein Puls hoch und klopft ihm in Hals und Ohren, und er muss den ersten Reflex unterdrücken, den Brieföffner und damit Sebastian zu sich zu ziehen.

Schließlich lässt Thorsten den Druck nach und Sebastian gibt den Brieföffner augenblicklich frei. Nachdenklich öffnet Thorsten den nächsten Brief des Stapels.

"Was möchtest du heute zu Abend essen?", fragt er schließlich, da Sebastian immer noch da steht und er sich nicht traut, hochzublicken.

"Kochst du?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Ohhh." Sebastian grinst ihn freudig an. Dabei sind seine Kochkünste gerade mal akzeptabel an guten Tagen. "Das Hähnchen von vor zwei Wochen wäre super. Oder der Nudelauflauf?"

"Deine Wahl."

"Hmmm, dann entscheide ich mich für das Hähnchen."

"Na gut, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, steht noch die Frage im Raum, wer einkaufen geht."

Sie losen das mittlerweile immer durch irgendwelche Wetten oder Glücksspiele aus.

"Schere, Stein, Papier?", schlägt Sebastian vor und ballt seine Hand zu einer Faust und hält sie zwischen ihnen. Thorsten steht auf, grinst und tut es ihm gleich.

Nach sieben Durchläufen hat es sich immer noch nicht entschieden.

"Wir sind einfach zu sehr auf einer Wellenlänge."

"Hmmm", sagt Thorsten und startet den nächsten Versuch.

Diesmal entscheidet sich Thorsten für die Schere und Sebastian für die flache Hand, das Papier.

"Tja, gewonnen. Dann mal viel Spaß da draußen." Dass er sich sicher ist, dass Sebastian absichtlich verloren hat, spricht er nicht an.

Er bleibt im Flur stehen und beobachtet, wie Sebastian eine Einkaufstasche, Maske und seine Schlüssel sucht und sich seine Lederjacke überzieht.

"Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes?"

"Nein, die Liste hast du ja?"

"Ja, im Geldbeutel."

"Na dann, bis später."

Thorsten lehnt sich an den Türrahmen, und kann nicht anders als Sebastian anzulächeln.

"Sebastian!", ruft er bevor die Tür ins Schloss fällt und bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hat, was er sagen möchte. Die Tür geht wieder auf.

Sebastian steht im Flur, seine Augen fixieren ihn fragend.

Thorsten möchte etwas sagen, aber es ist zu abstrakt, zu irrational, was er ausdrücken möchte. Viel zu viel für ein paar Worte, die nicht mal die Hälfte ausdrücken können, was er sagen will. Für ein paar Momente stehen sie da. Sebastian schaut ihn an, als würde er genau wissen, was Thorsten verzweifelt versucht in Worte zu fassen. Er lächelt ihn an, fragend und wissend zugleich. Er scheint nur darauf zu warten. Thorstens Kopf ist zeitgleich leer und voll.

Er lächelt etwas hilflos zurück und schüttelt dann leicht seinen Kopf. "Fahr vorsichtig", bekommt er schließlich über die Lippen.

Sebastian atmet hörbar durch die Nase aus. Sein Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen, als hätte er die Antwort erhalten, die er erwartet hatte. Er salutiert ihm mit einem Finger, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorsten nippt an seinem Kaffee und betrachtet Sebastian, der am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzt und tief versunken in die Akten zu sein scheint.

Den ganzen Tag über haben sie schon eine Spur von einem der unaufgeklärten Fälle verfolgt, sind sogar ins Archiv gefahren, in der Hoffnung dort mehr Informationsmaterial zu erhalten.

Jetzt, spät am Abend, haben sie das Wirrwarr des Falls weitgehend entheddert und suchen das Beweismaterial zusammen, um es zu ordnen.

Sein Blick gleitet über Sebastians samtdunklen Haare zu den glattrasierten Wangen. Die Pandemie hat auf ihn die gegenteilige Wirkung gehabt als es dem Quarantäneklischee entspricht und er hat sich gleich zu Beginn von seiner Gesichtsbehaarung getrennt. Seine Augen wirken dunkel und Thorsten beobachtet die Bewegungen seiner Pupillen, die den Zeilenlauf der Akte folgen. Er sieht wieder jugendlich aus, von vielen Lasten befreit und Thorsten fühlt sich zurückversetzt. Damals, nicht lange, nachdem sie sich kennengelernt haben.

Was wäre, wenn er damals genug Mut aufgebracht hätte, die Konsequenzen nicht gescheut hätte? All die Gründe, die dagegensprechen, sind wie eh und je groß und aufgeblasen. Er hängt noch eine Weile den Gedanken hinterher und besinnt sich dann darauf, dass er froh ist, dass sie beide und Sebastians Familie gesund sind und dass er in Sebastians Nähe sitzen kann.

Er wendet sich wieder seinem Aktenstapel zu.

Als er das nächste Mal aufschaut, ist Sebastian eingeschlafen. Thorsten überlegt, ob er ihn wecken soll. Er steht zögernd auf und schiebt erst einmal Sebastians Tasse beiseite, sodass Sebastian diese nicht unabsichtlich umgestoßen kann.

Doch Sebastian bewegt sich nicht. Eine Weile steht Thorsten etwas hilflos neben ihn. Dann streicht er zaghaft eine Strähne hinter Sebastians Ohr, seidig und kühl fühlt sie sich an.

Er wiegt kurz ab, ob er nicht einfach eine Akte auf den Boden fallen lassen soll, aber entscheidet sich dann doch für die sanfte Methode und legt seine Hand auf Sebastians Schulter und rüttelt sachte.

"Sebastian, aufwachen."

Keine Reaktion. Er intensiviert seine Handbewegung minimal.

"Na komm schon, dein Nacken wir dir das nicht verzeihen."

Plötzlich Sebastian zieht schnell Luft ein, erschrickt offensichtlich ein wenig.

"Na, schon im Traum den Täter verhaftet?"

"Der wird uns sowieso nicht davonlaufen, der sitzt doch im Rollstuhl im Seniorenheim."

Thorsten lässt seine Hand an Sebastians Arm heruntergleiten, bevor er den Kontakt schließlich aufgibt.

Sebastian gähnt herzhaft.

"Komm, geh ins Bett. Wir machen morgen weiter,“ entscheidet Thorsten.

Sebastian nickt ihm zu und legt seine Hand kurz im Vorbeigehen auf Thorstens Schulter. Die Berührung spürt er später beim Einschlafen noch heißkalt kribbeln.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hast du eigentlich einen elektrischen Rasierer da?", fragt Thorsten und schaut auf, als Sebastian, ebenfalls in Sportklamotten bekleidet, in den Flur kommt. Eigentlich wollen sie jetzt eine Runde laufen gehen.

"Hast du nicht einen eigenen?"

"Ich meine für die Haare." Thorsten fährt sich demonstrativ durch seine Haare, die mittlerweile wieder lang genug sind, dass sie sich locken.

"Du willst dir die Haare schneiden?" Sebastian stutzt.

"Ja. Sind schon viel zu lang mittlerweile."

"Früher hattest du sie doch auch nicht viel kürzer."

"Ja, früher. Ich bin aber mittlerweile auch zehn Jahre älter."

"Macht doch nichts. Lässt dich jünger aussehen."

"Und das gefällt dir?" fragt Thorsten.

"Hm, immerhin bist du doch mein Schutzengel. Goldene Locken ist deren Trendfrisur seit ein paar tausend Jahren." Sebastian grinst ihn nun an.

"Ja haha, sehr witzig. Hast du jetzt einen?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht."

Sebastian macht einen Schritt näher, und berührt die Spitzen von Thorstens Haaren auf der Höhe seines Ohres. Thorsten folgt seinen Augenbewegungen, wie Sebastian seinen Blick über seine Haare schweifen lässt. Schließlich schaut Sebastian ihn doch in die Augen und Thorsten, der sowieso schon Probleme hat, seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu halten, atmet scharf ein.

Sebastians Mund verzieht sich zu einem warmen Lächeln.

"Lass sie, wie sie sind. Für mich."

"Na, wenn das so ist."

Sebastian wuschelt ihm durch die Haare und Thorsten läuft ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Intensität, mit der Sebastian mit ihm umgeht, mit ihm _flirtet_ , hat ihn schon immer aus der Bahn geworfen. Das, was er hier tut, was sie beide hier tun, ist mehr als ein mutiges, übermütiges Gedankenspiel.

"Heyy", lacht er und versucht, Sebastian aus Rache leicht in die Seite zu boxen. Der weicht aus und piekst ihn stattdessen in die Hüfte, durch den dünnen Stoff seines Laufshirts. Thorsten krümmt sich aus Reflex und versucht gleichzeitig, Sebastians Hände abzuwehren. Doch der ist unerwartet schnell und piekst ihn erneut, bevor er die Flucht zur Haustüre antritt. Thorsten sprintet hinterher. Sebastian, der mittlerweile die Treppen herunterrennt, lacht atemlos. Thorsten zieht schnell die Haustüre hinter sich zu und versucht ihn, ebenfalls lachend, einzuholen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian sieht schon ziemlich schläfrig aus, als er das Bad verlässt und ihm auf dem Flur entgegenkommt. Thorsten ist gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser für die Nacht zu holen.

Er lächelt Sebastian zu und möchte ihm gerade eine gute Nacht wünschen, als dieser neben ihm stoppt.

"Warte, du hast da einen Faden hängen", sagt er und greift an Thorstens Seite, wo tatsächlich ein loser dunkler Faden im Kontrast zu seinem weißem T-Shirt gut zu erkennen ist. Sebastians Berührung löst eine Art elektrischen Schock aus, der durch seinen Körper fährt und eine Hitzewelle hinterher zieht.

Er sieht Sebastian schlucken. Beobachtet, wie seine Lippen leicht zucken, als möchte er etwas sagen, und wie sie sich dann zu einem Lächeln verziehen. Ganz kurz nur, doch es reicht Thorsten, um zu wissen, dass Sebastian mindestens so nervös wie er selbst ist. Sein Blick ist so liebevoll und voller Zuneigung, dass er ihn so gerne an sich ziehen würde.

Er atmet ein, und senkt seinen Kopf für einen kurzen Moment, als Sebastian unsicher atemlos lacht und dann die Lippen zusammenpresst.

Dann bewegt Sebastian seine Finger sacht und beginnt an der Stelle auf und ab zu streicheln. Hitze sammelt sich dort an Thorstens Haut.

Thorsten fixiert ihn nun wieder und sieht die grünen Augen fast schwarz werden, weil die Pupillen sich weiten , und erkennt die blanke Sehnsucht, die Zuneigung und das Verlangen in ihnen.

Sebastians Lippen umspielt immer noch ein Lächeln, ermutigend und nervös zugleich.

 _Ja? Jetzt? Jetzt endlich?_ fragen Sebastians Augen.

Dann muss Sebastian seinen Blick richtig gedeutet haben. Hitze und Kälte und kribbelnde Nervosität rinnen durch seinen Körper als Sebastian seine Hände an seine Wangen legt, ihn den einen Schritt rückwärts an die Wand drängt und dann seine Lippen auf Thorstens drückt. Thorsten küsst sofort zurück, legt eine Hand in Sebastians Nacken, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Den freien Arm schlingt er um Sebastian, um ihn endlich noch enger an sich heranzuziehen.

Er küsst Sebastian, tief und mit all dem flirrendem Verlangen, das ihn gerade eben in den Wahnsinn treibt. Sebastian erwidert nicht weniger fordernd, gierig. In Thorstens Kopf wirbeln Gedanken umher wie Blätter im Herbstwind und sein Herz rast wie verrückt.

Dann nimmt er dem Kuss etwas das Tempo, versucht die Zärtlichkeit Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen und Sebastian reagiert prompt und lässt seine Daumen sanft über Thorstens Wangenknochen gleiten. Thorsten drückt seine Nase gegen Sebastians Schläfe und küsst die weiche Haut. Er stößt ein atemloses Lachen aus, als Sebastian sich an ihm festhält, seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen lässt und ihn umarmt.

„Können wir... können wir einfach...?“ Sebastian stolpert über die Worte und Thorsten kann seinen Atem an seiner Haut spüren.

„Na klar.“

Er nimmt Sebastians Hand in seine und drückt sie, bevor dieser voran geht und sie in sein Schlafzimmer führt. Auf dem Bett drückt Sebastian ihn die weichen Kissen, bevor er sich an ihn heranschmiegt und ihn wieder zu küssen beginnt. Sebastians Mund ist warm und Thorsten stöhnt in den Kuss hinein, als Sebastians lange Finger zärtlich über seinen Nacken streichen.

Thorsten streichelt seine Hände über Sebastians Rücken, über den Stoff des T-Shirts, das sich mit seinen Bewegungen nach oben schiebt. Dann überkreuzt er seine Hände, fährt langsam mit Nachdruck Richtung Sebastians Schultern und zieht ihn so nah an sich, dass kein Lufthauch mehr zwischen sie passt.

Thorsten löst den Kuss und fährt mit seinen Lippen entlang Sebastians Kiefer, den Hals herunter und Sebastian keucht auf und vergräbt seine Finger in Thorstens Haaren. Thorsten lässt seine Zunge über die samtweiche Stelle direkt hinter Sebastians Ohr gleiten und spürt heißen Atem an seinem Hals. Es ist so furchtbar gut, sein Körper schmerzt vor Begehren.

Sebastian seufzt, direkt an Thorstens Mund, vibrierend und heiser und unendlich schön, Thorsten spürt Sebastians Atem über seine Haut gleiten. Dann küsst Sebastian ihn wieder, kurze, sanfte Küssen, die dem nagenden Verlangen zwischen ihnen etwas die Schärfe nehmen und alles wieder weicher und süß machen .

Dann löst Thorsten sich ein wenig, drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lässt die Vernunft die Oberhand gewinnen. Natürlich möchte er mehr und wenn es nach Sebastians Körper geht, dann der definitiv auch, aber jetzt will er ihn ansehen können, und reden, und das sollten sie auch.

Thorsten dreht seinen Körper ein wenig und Sebastian schmiegt sich an seine Seite, auf Augenhöhe, und streicht ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie liegen eng aneinander und Thorsten zieht die Bettdecke über ihre Körper. Er lächelt Sebastian an, fast ein bisschen schüchtern, und der lächelt zurück und drückt seine Nase kurz an seine Wange.

"Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu lieben?", fragt Sebastian schließlich. Seine Stimme ist wie ein Streicheln.

Thorsten schüttelt langsam den Kopf und streichelt sacht mit seiner Hand über Sebastians Wange. Mit seiner anderen Hand sucht er nach Sebastians und verschränkt schließlich dessen Finger mit seinen eigenen.

"Also, super frustrierend ist es. Denn du musst nur dastehen, einen Zentimeter näher als sonst und in mir dreht sich schon alles. Und das seit über zehn Jahren. Weißt du, wie anstrengend das ist?" Sebastian versucht, genervt zu klingen, aber seine Stimme ist nur weich und liebevoll.

Thorsten schmunzelt und muss leise lachen.

"Und dein Lächeln, das Funkeln in deinen Augen und diese kleinen Grübchen, die du dann hast, wenn du ehrlich lächelst. Da wird mir immer noch ganz flau im Magen. Wir haben uns ja nie umarmt, aber wenn du mich mit diesem Blick anschaust, dann fühlt es sich genau so an. Und ich wollte es so sehr. Ich stand schon so oft so kurz davor, dich einfach gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken und dich zu küssen.“

„Das hast du ja jetzt.“ Thorsten zieht ihre verbundenen Hände unter der Decker hervor und drückt einen Kuss auf Sebastians Finger. „Und mir geht es ja nicht anders“, schiebt er noch hinterher.

"Ja?“

"In all den Jahren gab es nur dich."

"Du bist eben doch ein Romantiker."

"Nicht so schlimm wie du."

"Das wollen wir mal sehen", kontert Sebastian und drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss halb auf seine Wange, halb auf die Lippen.

Thorsten lacht kurz atemlos und rollt sich dann auf Sebastian, fährt ihm durch die Haare und küsst ihn erneut.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meinst du, es fällt auf, wenn wir die gleiche Adresse haben?", fragt Sebastian und schaut ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an. Draußen tobt ein Gewitter und sie haben es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Sebastian hat sich kurzerhand ausgestreckt und seinen Kopf mit einem Kissen auf Thorstens Beine gebettet. Der streichelt ihm sanft durch die Haare während sie dem Donnergrollen lauschen. Zähes Glück fließt durch Thorstens Adern wann immer Sebastian ihn ansieht.

"Nika und Frau Alvarez wäre es sicherlich aufgefallen. Aber so? Ich denke nicht", antwortet er schließlich.

"Ich meine eigentlich auf dem Papier."

Thorsten schaut ihn fragend an. Sebastian grinst zu ihm hoch.

"Wie stehen denn die Chancen, dass du auch unabhängig von einer globalen Pandemie hier weiter wohnen möchtest?" Jetzt wirkt er doch ein bisschen nervös und Thorsten wird es ganz warm ums Herz.

"Naja, die Couch ist doch schon ganz schön unbequem auf Dauer", dramatisiert Thorsten.

"Ach, davon hast du noch gar nichts erzählt."

"Man bringt nun mal seine Opfer. Für so einen schönen Mann wie dich."

Sebastians richtet sich etwas auf und lässt seine Hand in Thorstens Nacken wandern, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen, und drückt ihm dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

"Du wirst sicherlich nicht mehr auf der Couch schlafen. Also, kann ich das als ja werten?"

Thorsten lächelt. "Ja, kannst du."

Sebastian küsst ihn noch einmal und nimmt dann wieder seine ursprüngliche Position ein.

"Allerdings ist es eine gute Frage, ob das auffallen wird", hakt Thorsten nach.

"Wir können ja sagen, wir haben beide eine Wohnung im selben Haus."

Thorsten lacht auf.

"Warum eigentlich nicht."

Sebastian sieht so jung aus, so glücklich und unbeschwert, dass Thorsten gar nicht anders kann, als sich genauso zu fühlen. Und wie Sebastian ihn ansieht, immer noch so intensiv, dass Thorsten weiche Knie bekommt.

"Wenn du mich weiter so anschaust, dann ist das sowieso ein hoffnungsloses Bemühen", neckt Thorsten und lässt einen Finger an Sebastians Wange entlanggleiten.

"Ja? Wie schaue ich dich denn an?" Sebastian hebt provokativ eine Augenbraue.

"Vermutlich nicht anders als ich dich."

"Na, dann können wir das mit der Unauffälligkeit tatsächlich vergessen."

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen 😊


End file.
